


Издержки

by Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Drama, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Когда Папа наигрался
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 5





	Издержки

Взгляд у мальчишки был затравленный. Эти глаза, огромные, словно у лани, и такие же наивные, молили о пощаде. Риарио невольно засмотрелся, всего на секунду, будто хотел поддаться этой молчаливой просьбе и отпустить паренька.

Но лишь на секунду.

Кинжал блеснул в мерцающем свете факела и вошёл в тёплую мягкую плоть, словно пронзил кусок масла. Кровь окропила руки Риарио брызгами. Это стало давно привычным, избавляться от мальчишек, коих использовал Сикст для своих утех. А ведь он даже не чувствует угрызений за содеянное, отрешённо думал Риарио, хотя эти мальчики с каждым разом все более юные и невинные.

Что-то зашуршало в углу, и Риарио, отвлёкшись, ослабил хватку. Мальчишка было рванулся, но тут же сполз на пол без сил. Кровь, пульсируя и булькая, выплёскивалась из его раны. Он оторопело схватился за бок. Перед глазами уже плясали тёмные пятна, но внезапная свобода вдруг привела в чувство. Собрав последние силы в кулак, он выбил из рук нападавшего кинжал. Тогда Риарио схватил мальчишку за горло и с силой сдавил. Тот цеплялся за его руки, стараясь отнять их от горла, чувствуя, как мёртвая хватка смерти сжимается на его шее все сильнее, как поскрипывают косточки. Мальчишка хрипел, пытаясь схватить воздух ртом, но тщетно. Риарио же стиснул зубы от натуги, ещё одно движение, и шея хрустнула, извернувшись под неестественным углом. Шея жертвы теперь выглядела слишком мягкой, словно все внутренности перемололи в одно месиво. Риарио, тяжело дыша, смотрел в потухшие глаза мальчишки. Они стали совсем черными и теперь окончательно напоминали оленьи. Мальчик был похож на тряпичную истрёпанную куклу, чей век обычно столь же короток. Вздохнув с сожалением, граф поднял мальчишку с пола и отнёс к каналу. Темные воды скрыли тело, как и всегда. Риарио потянул носом ночной холодный воздух, отирая окровавленные руки плащом.

Очередные издержки. Издержки его души.

С каждым разом все больше.


End file.
